marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Patricia Wolman (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Unnamed father Unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = South Pacific Ocean; formerly Vancouver, Canada; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Female | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = None | Eyes2 = (formerly Blue)Category:Blue Eyes | Hair = None | Hair2 = (formerly Blonde)Category:Blond Hair | UnusualFeatures = Patricia herself is a conscious network of vegetation | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Expert in microneural biology, S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist, Human/plant hybrid | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Waid; Lenil Yu | First = Indestructible Hulk Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = As a kid, Patty Wolman and her mother would march in favor to the salvation of environment. Instead of just marching, Patricia decided she could do a better work helping the world by becoming a scientist, she would become a microneural biologist. Her mother encouraged her to great extents until she died of throat cancer. Devastated, Patricia dedicated herself entirely to her work, and created V.I.S.T.A., a technology capable of giving plants artificial intelligence. However, after her work proved unprofitable for her sponsor, Roxxon, the funds for her project were cut off. While looking for funders, Patricia discovered Derenik Zadian's work, which could greatly improve hers. She applied for a position at S.H.I.E.L.D., so she could use their resources to learn more about Zadian's classified work. Patricia soon learned that she suffered from the incurable Creutzfeldt–Jakob disease. Now determined, Patty discovered and accepted S.H.I.E.L.D.'s offer to work in Dr. Bruce Banner's lab crew. One of the reasons she joined was because if she wasn't able to finish her work, she could "die by Hulk." When she discovered the secret island where Derenik Zadian was working, she managed to get samples of the island's mutated vegation after the Hulk and Iron Man caused its explosion when exploring it. She discovered that the samples grew faster than usual, thanks to Hulk's DNA having being merged with them during Banner's stay in the island. After a mission involving the Enclave, Daman and the rest of Banner's team remained in the Beehive in order to find a cure for the condition of their newly-manifested Inhuman teammate Randall Jessup, as they would be punished by S.H.I.E.L.D. if they returned, as they had previously escaped lockdown to help the Hulk during one of Banner's rage attacks. With her time running out, Patty returned to her laboratory in Vancouver, and decided to transfer her consciousness to her V.I.S.T.A.-tested plants as her last resort for salvation. A gamma ray power surge merged Patty with the vegetation, which quickly grew and took over the entire city and its inhabitants. Hulk arrived to Vancouver to investigate the event, and discovered the vegetation took the form of Patricia. Hulk confronted her, but Patty, now identifying herself as Vista, stated that by controlling humankind, like she did with the citizens of Vancouver, she could restore balance to the world. Hulk concluded that she had surrendered her humanity to anger and dispair. After trying to make Patricia surrender with no avail, Hulk released a pesticide which had been assimilating to Vista since he had gotten there, and seemingly killed her while it liberated everyone under Vista's influence. However, a part of Vista managed to get to an island in the South Pacific Ocean, which she took over. | Powers = Ontopathogenic Plant Manipulation: As Vista, Patty can manipulate any type of flora, convert any kind of fauna into plant/animal hybridization using vegetation to influence other living beings and turn them into "automatons" and assume total control over an encroached environment via force of will. Consciousness Transmitter: Vista can transfer her consciousness to any form of vegetation she has influenced. Expanded Awareness: As her V.I.S.T.A program steadily encroached her surroundings anything and everything assimilated would spread her senses to greater reaches and lengths. Anything her biome senses she will sense in turn due to her interconnected mental presence. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = |First2 = }} Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Consciousness Transferred